


Red Meat

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt!Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Trans!Sam, ftm!sam, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: A Werewolf case gone wrong and Sam was hurt.





	1. Werewolves

Sam should have realized that the case would have gone wrong when he set foot in the cabin and catching a glimpse of two humans that were tied up. Their frantic eyes widened and that’s the only warning he got before he was grabbed from behind and thrown away from Dean. His older brother got the same treatment and Sam was face to face with one of the werewolves.

 

Sam got his gun but he was grabbed again and was slammed on a table top harshly, the wood braking under his weight and he was down on the floor again. He tried to bring his gun up but the creature kicked it out of his hand.

 

He quickly rolled out of the way when the werewolf raised his foot and slammed it on the ground, right where Sam had been laying. The werewolf tried again and Sam was quick to catch the oncoming foot. Sam kicked him away and got to his feet, grabbing a knife. 

 

He grappled and punched the werewolf, trying to stab him. Sam kicked him away and after another few moments of fighting, he finally stabbed him.

 

The hunter breathed heavily before turning around, bringing his attention to Dean but a glint caught his eye. He looked and saw the one that his brother was fighting was flat on the ground and he was holding his own gun at him-

 

The sound of it going off rattled his ears for a split second before pain suddenly struck his abdomen. His body jerked before he fell to his knees and his eyes found the blood soaking his shirt around the hole, growing slowly.

 

He fell backwards onto his back, the taste of iron slowly filling his mouth. He pressed both hands against the wound but there was already so much blood soaking his shirt and now his hands.

 

“Baby,” he could vaguely hear the missing man talking- was the man’s name Corbin?-. “Are you still with me?”

 

“All right, all right.” Sam heard Dean mumble and then, he was suddenly above Sam, opening up a first aid kit.

 

“Hey, Dean,” grunted Sam before pointing to the tied people. “They, uh…”

 

“Okay,” Dean looked over. “Just hold tight you two, okay?”

 

“All right,” The eldest brother looked down at Sam again while grabbing a pair of tweezers. “Listen, we gotta get the bullet out of their, okay?”

Sam just grunted in response, watching as Dean pulled out his lighter and heating them up.

 

“This is going to hurt like hell.”

 

“Oh.” Sam wanted to smack Dean upside the head for that one. He watched as Dean took out a roll of gauze and held it in front of his lips and he quickly bit into it, knowing what’s coming. He  let his hand fell away, feeling Dean lift his shirt and then, blinding pain as he felt the red hot tweezers going into the wound. He couldn’t help but let out muffled, pained groans. He could hear Dean talking to him, reassuring that he almost got it.

 

“There we go.” Dean pulled the bullet out, holding it up with a smile. “Look at that, huh? Hey.”

 

Sam spat out the gauze, breathing heavily as pain continued to rack through the wound.

 

“Well, you know what? We gotta keep that one.” Dean put the bullet in...only God knows where. “That one’s gonna be a little momento. We’ll laugh about it some other time.”

 

“Guys?” Corbin  spoke up. “She aint doing so good.”

 

“Go, I got this.” Sam told Dean and got up, heading to the other two.

 

“The one you killed, he’s got the key.” The man said and Dean walked over to the body, grabbed the keys and went back over to the two.

 

Sam pressed a bandage against the wound after taking it out of it’s wrapper and pressed down on it, cringing. He shakily put some medical tape, trying to make sure that the bandage stayed in place.

 

“How are we doing? How are we doing, huh?” Dean asked after freeing the other two, kneeling by Sam’s side. “You good? You good? All right, keep pressure on it. Keep pressure.”

 

Dean reached over, giving some bandages to Corbin. “Is there a landline in here?”

 

“You don’t have a cell phone?”

 

“There’s no service for miles. I had a signal back at the car a couple miles back. Okay,” Dean looked down at Sam. “Listen to me. I’m gonna go for the signal, okay? We’re gonna get you to a real doctor. You’re gonna be just fine.”

 

“Yeah, no, I know.” Sam breathed as he watched Dean stand.

 

“Hey, we’re coming!” Corbin stated as he stood up with the woman.

 

“No, no, no,no, no.” Dean shook his head.

 

“Oh, no, we can’t stay here. Not with the others still out there.”

 

“Others?” questioned Sam as he looked at them.

 

“Okay, listen, my brother’s been shot.” Dean told Corbin. “He can’t stay here alone.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam grunted as he forced himself to stand, keeping the hand on the bandage.

 

“Sam, hey.” Dean quickly grabbed a hold of Sam, helping him.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey, let me help. Yeah, right there.” He made sure that Sam swung an arm around his neck. “Okay, I guess we’re going. Let’s go. Go.”

 

The four made their way out of the cabin and into the darkened forest.


	2. The Cabin

Sam didn’t know how long they have been walking before with Corbin and his wife in front and Dean beside him, trying his cell phone periodically. What he did know was the pain that was shooting up from the gunshot room with each step he took. He kept his hands pressed against the bandage. He surely must have slowed down at least some of the bleeding by now, but he couldn’t tell.

 

“Anything?” He asked Dean when he saw the older holding the phone up.

 

“No, nothing yet.” Dean sighed as the phone beeped, putting it away. “The sun’s gonna be up pretty soon.”

 

Sam felt a particularly sharp pain going through him, making him stumble and almost keel over if it wasn’t for Dean quickly grabbing onto him.

 

“Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey. Come on.”

 

“Okay.” Sam breathed through his nose. He grunted before he started to joke. “I told you that roadhouse chilli was a bad idea.”

 

“Yeah.” Dean quietly chuckled, rubbing Sam’s back.

 

“Guys,” Corbin called to them. “Over there.”

 

The brothers looked over to what the man was looking at and they could see a cabin. The four made their way to it and Dean took the lead, opening the door and walking inside. He glanced around the main room and once he deemed it safe enough, he motioned the others to come in.

 

“Alright. See if you can find a-a radio or a phone.” Dean commanded before going behind a long table and to a desk, where the phone sat and tried it.

 

“Anything?” questioned Sam as he made his away behind the table, leaning against it.

 

“No, it’s dead.” Dean sat the phone down, turning away from it.

 

Sam sighed heavily, looking down. Dean opened a cupboard and got out two gas lanterns, lighting them. Dean took one and went to some bags, kneeling down and began to go through them.

 

“Hey! We gotta keep moving.” Corbin stated, glancing over at Sam before looking at Dean again. “Those of us who- who can.”

 

Dean paused, looking up as if he was trying to register what Corbin had just said before looking over to him before standing. “What did you just say?”

 

“I- look.” Corbin stood and took a few steps towards Dean. “Michelle’s real sick. But she’s got a chance. Him- he’s slowing us down and if they find us-”

 

“We saved you, okay? We saved both of you.”

 

“It’s three lives versus one.”

 

In that instant, Dean’s face changed into disbelief and anger before she shoved Corbin back.

 

Hey, whoa!”

 

“Dean, stop!” Sam spoke up, making Dean to stop in his tracks. “Dean... He’s right. You guys need to- to go. Move. Go find help, come back for me.”

 

“No, Sam! No!” Dean’s voice had a finality to it, making Sam dip his head down. “I’m gonna go outside, I’m gonna find some wood, gonna build you a litter and we are going to  _ carry _ him the rest of the way.”

 

He looked at Corbin when he said the last part, almost daring the man to argue with him. Then he walked to the door, opened it, and then walked out.

* * *

 

 

After about an hour or so, Sam sat against the table, sweat dotted his face and his hold against the bandage was weakening little by little.

 

“Guys? Guys…” Sam called out, coughing ever so slightly. “Go find Dean. Get out of here.”

 

He heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Corbin. “Go. You gotta go.”

 

He watched as Corbin knelt down beside him, glancing over to his life before looking at Sam once more.

 

“He won’t leave you.” Corbin whispered. “And we won’t last long out there without him.”

 

“Wait...what?” Sam watched as Corbin started to tremble and he saw regret in his eyes before he was knocked over, onto his back with a hand over his mouth and another around his throat, strangling him. He let out muffled groans and grunts as he tried to get Corbin’s hands off of him. Then, he glanced at the man’s forearm and his stomach dropped when he saw bitemarks.

 

Corbin noted this and quickly closed Sam’s nose. “I’m sorry.”

 

Sam tried to keep fighting, he really did but then black spots popped up in his vision and he felt light headed and his lungs were burning. 

 

Darkness overtook him.


	3. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter in Dean's POV.

“We gotta go.” Dean opened the door to the cabin, shutting it behind him and the first thing he saw was Corbin and Michelle standing there, facing the table. He followed their gazes and he felt himself going cold at the sight of his little brother laying there, unmoving.

 

“Sam?” He knelt down beside his brother. “Sammy?”

 

He placed his hands on Sam but pulled back when he didn’t get a reaction. He pressed his fingers against Sam’s pulse but the skin was still, no throbbing of the pulse whatsoever. He pulled his hand away and looked up at the couple. “What happened?”

 

“I-I-I don’t know.” Corbin stuttered. “He just went.”

 

“No…” He looked down at Sam, giving him a small nudge. “Sammy?”

 

Sam didn’t move and Dean could feel his eyes starting to burn with unshed tears. 

 

“No, no, no.” He could vaguely hear Michelle chant.

 

“It’s them.” Corbin gasped, pulling his wife close to him. Dean stared down at his brother,  feeling that Sammy sized piece of his heart void. He could feel his will to live diminish, just like that.

 

“Let them come.” He finally spoke, taking out his knife.

 

“No, what?” he could hear Michelle ask.

 

“He wants to stay.” Corbin realized before he let his wife go and quickly knelt beside Dean. “Hey, hey! You stay, you fight, you die and so do we. Look...he’s gone. I’m sorry, but he’s gone. Help us. Please.”

 

Dean looked and stared into Corbin’s wide, frightened eyes before looking at Michelle, who had a tear trailing down her cheek. 

 

He stayed silent for a few moments before leaning forward so he was hovering over Sam. “I’m gonna come back for you, okay? I promise.”

 

He pat Sam’s chest once before getting to his feet.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

He ushered the two out before looking back at Sam, staring until he felt a lone tear slipping from his eye and down his cheek. He could just imagine Sam motioning him to go while giving him a forced smile, mouthing that he will be fine, not to worry.

 

Dean turned his head and walked out, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Catching Up and Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, this part is done! Hope you guys enjoyed!

Sam parked the Impala at the Urgent Care building and made sure to shut it off before swinging the door opened. He paused, breathing heavily. God, every movement he did shot bolts of agony throughout his body, especially after he had fought two werewolves.

 

He took a few deep breaths before hauling himself out of the car, grunting and groaning as he did so. He shut the door and tumbled up the few steps leading to the front entrance. He leaned against the door, wanting to take a break but he knew he couldn’t, not with Corbin inside. No, he had to get to Dean as fast as he could.

 

He gripped the handle and opened the door, slipping inside. He could hear growling and grunting, causing him to get out his gun and began to stumble towards the sounds. He could see Michelle looking around the corner, staring at something. He forced himself to move faster and when he turned the corner, he saw Corbin in Dean, trying to strangle him.

 

Sam took a few steps forward, aimed and fired. The bullet struck home, making Corbin arch slightly before he slumped to the ground next to Dean. Sam could hear Michelle screaming ‘no!’ behind him and he did feel for her in that moment.

 

“It took you long enough.” Dean huffed, looking at Sam.

 

The taller Winchester grunted before he fell to the ground when the pain just got too much. He watched as Dean took a moment to collect himself before the older got to his feet and walked over to Sam. 

 

“Come on, let's get you patched up.” Dean knelt down, sliding his arms around Sam’s torso, above the bullet wound and helping the younger to stand. Dean helped him into one of the rooms and onto a hospital bed.

* * *

 

 

Has it been a few hours? Sam wasn’t sure since he didn’t keep track of time while in the building, getting stitched up and having one or two transfusions to make up the blood he had lost.

 

Now, he was walking to the entrance with Dean by his side, his brother’s hand resting on his back, as if Dean was afraid of him keeling over, dead or something.

 

“So, that’s it, huh?” Dean opened the door for Sam and they walked out. “Two quarts of O-Negative and you’re good to go.”

 

“How is she?” Sam asked as he gingerly walked down the steps and to the Impala.

 

“She’s strong. She’ll be alright.” They walked to the opposite sides of the car. “Those stitches gonna hold?”

 

“Oh yeah, uh, professional grade. Couple days of antibiotics and some bed rest and I’m, uh, back to normal.”

 

The got into the car, Sam groaning slightly before they settled, slamming the doors shut. “Hey, so what did you do? When you thought I was dead.”

 

“Thought about redecorating your room, you know, putting in a Jacuzzi, a nice disco ball, really class up the joint.”

 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at that, shaking his head. “Right. Seriously.”

 

“What, I, uh, I knew you weren’t dead.”

 

“Right.” Sam didn’t believe him for one second.

 

“I knew.” Dean turned over the engine, out the car into gear and they were on the road, heading towards home.


End file.
